Midnight Sun
by NarutoNineTails
Summary: 12 year old ANBU Captain, Uzumaki Naruto, is given a mission that will change his life forever.
1. Prologue

_Name_: Uzumaki Naruto

_Status:_ ANBU Captain

_Rank_: S-class – Solo mission

_Mission:_ To be placed on a Genin team. Report to Sandaime Hokage for further instruction.

"What the hell?" Naruto mumbled as he looked at the scroll in front of him.

Uzumaki Naruto, age 12, has been a ninja since the tender age of five. He has been an elite ninja since the age of nine and Captain of the ANBU since the age of 11. During Naruto's young life the Sandaime Hokage believed that he needed to be skilled to protect himself from the many attempts on his life by people ranging from ordinary villagers to high ranking ninja. So, the Hokage gathered up high-ranking ninja that had no grudge against Naruto to teach him. The ninja teaching him had to keep it a secret and could not let anybody know. They obliged and taught Naruto, one by one. At first, Naruto didn't understand why he was getting all this help and training, so he demanded an answer. It was then that he discovered that he was the container of the great Kyuubi no Kitsune and needed to be skilled in order to protect himself so nobody could let it loose. It wasn't a shock to him but a relief to know the real reason why he wasn't liked.

Naruto trained, learned, and trained some more. He was considered a genius because of his fast learning and the ability to understand and memorize things very quickly. Through his secretive teachings, he was promoted to Genin, then Chuunin, then Jounin by exams given by the Hokage. When he reached Jounin rank, he was not taught anymore because he was considered powerful enough… but Naruto didn't want to be 'powerful enough'. Thus, Naruto learned by scrolls he 'borrowed' from the Hokage's secret scroll library. He was addicted to learning more and more so he could become the Hokage and also prevent a total massacre if the Kyuubi was let loose.

One day when Naruto was picking out a new scroll for a lightning jutsu, the Hokage discovered him. Naruto was yelled at and had to confess that he learned all jutsu from about 1/3 of the library. That earned him a punishment of a month without training and a promotion to ANBU rank. When Naruto was an ANBU he became the best, having every single mission a success. He never failed one. He showed great teamwork during his group missions and amazing stealth and wisdom in his solo missions. Nobody but the Hokage knew the true identity of this amazing ANBU. Everybody else knew him as Gingitsune. Two years had gone by with this unusual perfection and he was promoted to captain. Months later Naruto is picking up a mission scroll, reading it and freaking out.

Naruto knocked on the door of the Hokage's office. He heard a faint 'enter' and walked in.

"Hokage-sama… What is this mission?" Naruto said waving the mission scroll around.

The Hokage looked up from the stack of papers in front of him and placed his hands together. "This mission is very important and will take a while but it must be done. Allies, informants and some undercover ninja have given useful information to us. With this array of information, we were able to piece together many things. Though this plan is in the early stages there is solid evidence of an attack in the upcoming Chuunin exams."

"How am I involved in all of this? Who will attack us? Most importantly, why?" Naruto asked.

"We do not know who will be the ones against the attack but there are many possible suspects. And why, you ask, I do not know. You are involved in this because in order to enter the Chuunin exams you must be in three man cells. The academy just had their Genin exams and there is an uneven number. Since you are the only high ranking ninja of their age, you will be placed into a team and you must work with them so they will be nominated for the Chuunin exams. This way you can gather information from Genin of other countries and be involved and in places that we cannot be without suspicion."

Naruto was silent in thought. _This doesn't seem like any normal mission but I suppose I have to do this_. He sighed. "Hai, Hokage-sama. I will do this mission."

"Excellent. Report to room 104 at the academy tomorrow morning. There you will be assigned your teammates and sensei and your mission will officially begin." The Hokage said. _Hopefully you will gain comrades and precious people. You've been alone for too long Naruto… too long._

Naruto bowed and exited the office, heading back to his home. He entered, locked the door, took off his shoes and went into his room. Naruto fell back on his bed and put his hands behind his head. _I'm perfectly content with staying as an ANBU and this mission will be terrible. The Chuunin exam is months away, and without regular _real _missions to keep my mind off things… _Naruto frowned and shook his head.

"This is gonna suck."

* * *

Gingitsune means 'silver fox', by the way.

It's short… but it's a start. Is this interesting? Shall I continue? If you like it I swear it will get better. I have like a million ideas running through my head.


	2. So It Begins

_101… 102… 103… there it is, 104. _Naruto thought as he walked down the academy hallway, searching for his room. He was dressed in his training garb, which was black ninja sandals, black pants with black bandages wrapped around his shins, an orange tank top and black bandages from his hands to elbows on both arms. He also was wearing his forehead protector with black cloth.

Naruto placed his hand on the door and pushed it open taking a step in the room. The room was filled with excited chatter and Naruto inwardly groaned. There was a slight reduce in chatter and some people whispered to their neighbors 'Who's that?' 'He wasn't in the academy.' and things like that.

Naruto looked around, saw an empty seat, and went to sit down.

"Um, excuse me… but who do you think you are?" a girls voice asked.

Naruto looked up at the girl, well _girls_ because there were multiple females glaring at him.

"I should be asking you the same question." Naruto said as he looked back at the front of the room, wishing for the instructor to come in so he wouldn't be bothered anymore.

The girls blushed slightly at his masculine voice.

"Well you're blocking our view of Sasuke-kun!" one girl yelled.

"Sasuke?" Naruto sighed in question and looked at the boy next to him, assuming that this was him. He stood up, grabbed Sasuke and lifted him up, ignoring his frustration, and put him in the seat Naruto was sitting in and Naruto sat in Sasuke's.

"There… now you can look at him all you want." Naruto put his head on his hand and looked out the window.

"What the hell? Don't touch me again," the boy, Sasuke, growled.

"Yeah! Don't touch Sasuke-kun!" The shrilly voices cried out.

Naruto was silent outwardly but was inwardly crying. It was as if he were in some bad movie. Luckily, he was saved by a door opening and a man walking into the room. He didn't look very happy. In fact, he looked extremely frustrated and tired. He took a deep breath then strained a smile.

"Hello. Beginning today all of you are real ninjas. But you are still merely rookie genin, the hard part has just started. Now... you will soon be assigned duties by the village. So today we will be creating three man teams an each team will have a jounin sensei. You will follow that sensei's instructions as you complete the assigned duties.. We tried to balance each teams stregnth. So here are your teams." He turned around, picked up a piece of paper on the table, and cleared his throat. "Team one…" Naruto zoned out in thought. _I have to get my team into the Chuunin exams… so I hope I don't get any stupid people or else this is going to be difficult-- _Naruto's thoughts were cut off by his name being called. " and Uzumaki Naruto…" there was a slight pause as Iruka looked up and scanned the room for Naruto. He gave a slight glare and continued. "Meet in room 110. Team 8…" _Tsk, typical for someone who doesn't even know me to glare at me. _

…_Two Hours Later…_

Naruto was sitting against the wall reading a scroll for a new jutsu and memorizing it…

"Ugh! This is taking forever! Where is our sensei!!"

… well, _trying_ to memorize but the shrilly complaints were coming nonstop from a pink haired girl. There was the sound of a door opening and another high-pitched scream. "YOU'RE LATE!"

Naruto looked up from his scroll at his Jounin 'sensei'. _Hatake Kakashi. What bad luck I have to get him. He's always so late._

"Well my first impression is… I don't like you guys. Meet me on the roof." Kakashi said and disappeared.

_On the roof_

"Well let's start with getting to know each other. Tell me your name, likes, dislikes, dreams for the future hobbies... stuff like that. Lets start with you, Pinky."

"Can you give us an example. We don't know anything about you?" 'Pinky' said.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. I like some things… my dislikes… hmmm… and my dreams… well they're dreams. I have lots of hobbies."

Everybody's eyebrows twitched. Kakashi motioned for the girl to start.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like…giggle and a glance at Sasuke, I dislike Ino-Pig, and my dream … squeal."

"Ooookay. You next, brooder."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, Theres a ton of things I dislike but I don't really like anything, and my dream is more of an ambition and that's to revive my clan and to kill a certain man."

The second Sasuke said his name Naruto's eyes widened and he looked at Sasuke. _Uchiha!? Why didn't I see it before, he looks just like one. This must mean he is Itachi-sensei's brother… He must mean that he wants to kill him. Well good luck with that… I wonder if I should tell him the truth—_

"Ok, blondie, your turn."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like training and learning jutsu, I dislike squealing, giggly girls, and my dream is to become the Hokage so everyone will recognize my existence." Naruto said monotonously.

Kakashi sighed. _A fan girl, an avenger, and… I don't even know what category to put him in. _"Alrighty then. Meet tomorrow at training ground 3 at 7:00 for your Survival training"

"Survival training!? Didn't we train enough at the academy?" Sakura asked.

"Hehe... well, of all the graduates only 9 will be chosen as genin and the rest will be sent back to the academy. The test is super hard with a failure rate of over 66 percent."

_They had better not fail this. I just hope they are not as stupid as I think they are,_ Naruto thought.

"HUH!? Then what was the point of graduating!?" Sakura yelled.

"Oh... that's just to select those who have a chance of becoming genin and tomorrow you'll be graded in the training field...Oh, and don't eat breakfast or else you'll puke." He vanished in a cloud of smoke. Sakura asked if Sasuke wanted to have lunch with her and, of course, he declined.

Naruto went to his secret training ground, walked up a tree to the top, and stood looking over all of Konoha.

"I will protect you Konoha. Nobody's going to attack you while I'm here."

* * *

**Gah! Short again but I've been the busiest little bee and you're lucky that I even got to update. It'll be a while before you get another update because I'm going to band camp for a week. I'm so so so sorry! Forgive me. Once all the crap I have to do is over then you'll be getting updates galore! I super promise.**


End file.
